Touch Me
by The Minsk
Summary: Finn and Rachel are ready to take the next step in their relationship and learn some interesting lessons from each other along the way.
1. Frustrations

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: This is a new idea I came up with a few days ago. I had been working on another story before last week, but scrapped it. This idea feels a lot more organic. Let's see what happens.

**CITRUS ALERT** My favorite kind of alert; you'll be seeing this a lot throughout the story. This will even beat Just Friends for smuttiest story with the amount of sex I'm going to write about.

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter One: Frustrations

* * *

His pulse was racing. He felt like he was running a marathon; his breathing was heavy and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead. His mind was a fog of hazy images, fueling the electric heat that coursed through his veins.

"Rachel. . ." Finn moaned his girlfriend's name in the empty room, wishing it was her hand that was wrapped around him and stroking him to completion. He wished the sight of her naked flesh wasn't an illusion, but the real thing. He threw his head back and moaned even louder at the image of her touching him, and his body seized into an orgasm that almost made him fall off of his computer chair. He groaned. He'd finished way too early, _again_.

He let his head fall forward onto the desk with a thud. It had hurt, but he was still shaking from the aftershocks of his activities, and his mind was moving a mile a minute. This had been the third time that day that he'd jerked off and it wasn't really helping. No matter what he tried he couldn't get Rachel out of his mind. They'd been dating for a few week's now, and they hadn't gotten passed heavy making out. But to Finn that had been more than fine. He had been happy that they were even together at all, let alone getting to touch her boobs sometimes. And she totally used tongue when they made out. But for the past few days, it'd felt like his hormones were turning him into a crazy Tiger Woods-like sex-freak. He wanted Rachel all the time, and they hadn't even done anything remotely sexy yet. He didn't want to push her until she was ready, but the more time he spent with her, the more he'd wanted sex. He couldn't control his emotions and it was driving him crazy.

He went into his bathroom and hopped into the shower. His imagination had been on overdrive recently. He hadn't even seen Rachel naked yet, but he'd watched enough porn in the past to know what a naked girl looked like. That was all he needed to get started, he just imagined Rachel's face instead of Jenna Jameson's.

It was starting to get harder and harder to control himself around her. It was like the first time they'd kissed all over again, except now it was happening every time she touched him. He was more than embarrassed and it was starting to interfere with their limited alone time. He'd actually started to avoid her; he could barely hug her without getting a boner these past few days. He didn't know how to talk to her about any of this, so he'd been dealing with his own frustrations instead.

It sucked balls.

He knew he had to talk to Rachel about this. They were dating now, and they had promised to always be honest with each other. She had also been pretty open about sex and stuff from her stint in the celibacy club. Maybe she'd understand?

Or maybe she would run away screaming if she knew how much of a horny freak he was. He didn't want her to think he was one of those guys who only wanted sex all of the time. He truly, deeply cared about her. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

He was starting to scare himself with how much he thought about sex. He'd been having intense dreams that put his past wet dreams to shame. He'd dreamed of Rachel in a million different sexual scenarios and he always woke up needing a cold shower and a change of sheets. When they were together it felt like his eyes were glued to either her breasts, her legs, or her ass. She always managed to turn him on without even doing anything sexual, especially when they danced in glee club. Sometimes he would get so entranced by her dancing that he would forget his own choreography and set the group back. No matter what he tried, he couldn't control his body's reaction.

He stood under the water and let the heat of the shower soothe the tense muscles throughout his body. He was buzzing with unreleased sexual energy and he ached to see his girlfriend. She needed to know what was going on with him. This wasn't healthy. He was freaking himself out.

But the simple thought of his girlfriend and talking to her about sex turned him on again, and he didn't know whether to groan in frustration or pleasure when he worked himself up into another dizzying orgasm. How would he be able to have a conversation with her about sex if he couldn't even _think_ about having the conversation without losing control?

* * *

Her pulse was racing. It felt like she was running a marathon; her breathing was heavy and a light sweat had broken out on her forehead. She wiped it away and stepped off her elliptical. It felt good to work out her frustrations in a healthy and productive manner.

As she headed for the shower, she looked over at her phone to see if she'd had any missed calls. She frowned when she realized her boyfriend hadn't called her yet. She tried to call him and he didn't pick up. She hopped into her shower and thought about Finn while she lathered her hair in shampoo.

Something had been off with Finn over the past few days. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had been wrong with him. The first few weeks that they'd been together, life had been blissful. Then he suddenly started acting weird around her. She'd thought she was being paranoid at first, but now she was almost positive that he'd been avoiding her. Every time she'd even reached out to hold his hand, he freaked out and found an excuse to leave. They still talked on the phone, now more than ever, but it felt like he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her anymore. She was beyond confused and more than a little hurt. It had taken them so long to finally get together and now they never had the opportunity to be alone. She was afraid she'd been doing something wrong.

She needed to talk to him. Communication was the most important factor in a relationship, and if they wanted to make this work, they had to be honest with each other. She knew talking to him about this was the only way to get back on the same page.

She missed him. The first few weeks they were together, they'd spent hours just kissing and holding each other. Nothing felt better than being in his arms. It was like the outside world didn't even exist. Before this week, she was sure that they would start progressing further in their relationship. She wasn't trying to throw herself at him, but she was interested in moving past first base; even though she thought she could kiss him forever. The second she was ready to experiment in the other facets of their relationship, however, he'd started to close himself off.

That's when she'd started to feel. . .antsy. Just about the same time Finn started to avoid her, she'd started to feel more and more strongly about him. She found herself thinking about him all the time, and sometimes it left her feeling hot and flustered. She realized that she wanted Finn more than she'd realized, and she was ready to go all the way with him.

Rachel Berry was horny and she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. She'd been waiting for the moment when they'd actually be ready, and she'd been holding out on Finn and only Finn since they'd met. She knew he was the one. She was more than ready to share this with him.

She needed to set things straight with Finn. She'd been working out in order to ease the buildup of sexual energy she'd felt all week, but it wasn't really helping. She wanted her boyfriend. She needed her boyfriend.

And she needed him now.

* * *

Finn got out of the shower and noticed that he'd missed a call from Rachel. He sat down on his bed with his towel still wrapped around his hips and dialed his girlfriend's cell phone. She didn't pick up. He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed, frustrated at the bad timing. He sat back up to get changed and he almost screamed like a girl when he noticed that Rachel was standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Rachel!" He stood up, flustered, and his towel almost fell off of his hips. He held the towel as best as he could; the flimsy fabric was his only barrier between himself and Rachel's wide, shocked eyes. "H-Hey." His voice was still unsteady from the sudden appearance of the gorgeous brunette.

"Hey baby." The blush on her face was almost crimson in color and she shifted around awkwardly, trying her hardest not to stare at her boyfriends almost-naked body. She was entranced by the droplets of water that dripped down his chest, and the haphazard way he held his towel in front of him. It barely covered him, and she blushed even deeper when she thought of what he was hiding from her view. She had never seen a boy with so little on before. That fact that it was her boyfriend made this moment even better. She walked closer to him, and he almost fell backwards onto the bed. He grabbed onto her to steady himself and she found herself pressed up against his wet, quasi-naked body. She could have sworn she felt the towel drop. She used all of her will power not to look down. She _really_ wanted to, though.

Finn was almost shaking, he was trying so hard to control himself at the moment. There he was-- naked, wet and horny, pressed up against his girlfriend who had appeared out of nowhere like an apparition. He felt clumsy after his almost stumble, and foolish for acting so prude in front of his girlfriend. What was wrong with him? Wasn't this how 99% of pornos started?

"How did you get in?" He tried to calm his racing heart, but he could hear the nervousness thick in his tone. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The Hide-A-Key rock. Remember? You showed it to me after dinner last week when you forgot your key." Her eyes flashed with an emotion he'd never seen before, and she whispered to him with excited urgency. "I don't think your Mom is home."

That one sentence crumbled every ounce of the control he'd had over himself. He burned with a flaming pressure and felt himself grow hard against Rachel's body. By the way her eyes raised in shock, he could tell she'd felt it too.

So much for self-control.

She smiled at him and he stood frozen in the middle of his room; naked, wet and hard as hell. He was completely vulnerable in front of his girlfriend and he felt like a stupid virgin just standing there and doing nothing. Thank God Rachel was more mature about these things than he was.

"What's wrong, Finn? Talk to me." He looked down into her chocolate eyes and lost himself in the warmth and depth of her concern.

"I don't know if I can explain." At least he was still able to make coherent sentences. He was starting to feel dizzy from their proximity. She nodded her head in encouragement, and he tried to gather his thoughts as eloquently as possible. Too bad he wasn't very eloquent to begin with. "You're turning me into a horny freak and I can barely control myself around you." He braced himself for a gasp or a slap, but was surprised when she started to laugh. He was hopeful when she reached up and gave him a soft, yet incredibly sexy kiss.

"Would you believe me if I said you're doing the same to me?" She smiled coyly at him and he was stunned at her honest words. He knew that Rachel was down with sex, but he didn't think she would feel as intensely as he'd felt over the past couple of days. "I thought you'd been avoiding me, Finn. I told you how important communication was to a relationship. You have to tell me about these things so we can find a resolve that pleases both parties."

"It's been getting harder and harder to control myself around you Rachel. Being around you does something to me; I can't explain it." She nodded her head and finally gazed down at his naked body, pressed up against her. She held her breath as she stepped back and looked at him. She still couldn't beleive that a guy as gorgeous as Finn Hudson was actually interested in her, freaky Rachel Berry. His gaze was smoldering as she took in the sight of him. She could see a slight blush on his cheeks from her appraising looks, but he had nothing to be nervous about. He was perfect.

"I can help you with that, you know. That's kind of what girlfriends do. It's in the job description." He looked a bit ashamed.

"I didn't want to push you when you weren't ready! It's not your duty to do anything you don't want to do!" She smiled and reached up to give him a big kiss on the cheek for his thoughtful words.

"Baby, I'm sure Gloria Steinem would be proud of you, but I _want_ to do these things. I'm more than ready for us to take the next step."

He shook his head in confusion. "Who's Gloria Steinem?"

Rachel sighed. "She was an activist for the Women's Liberation Movement."

"Oh."

"Anyway, This is why we need to communicate, Finn. You have to talk to me about these things, even if you think it's embarrassing or weird. I'm here because I care about you."

As Finn stood naked in his bedroom, he felt like a fool for not telling Rachel about his problems sooner. He cared about Rachel too, and she was just as ready to take the next step as he was. He reached out for her and took her in his arms. He kissed her with all the passion that had been building in him over the past week. He'd missed holding her so close to him. She reciprocated in the kiss and she pressed as close to him as would allow. He fell backwards onto the bed, holding her body on top of him. She straddled his body to gain balance, and her thin panties were the only barrier between her and him, due to her penchant for short skirts. His eyes shot wide open at the intimate contact, and he thought he would lose control of himself right there. He pushed her off of him, and sat up breathing heavily. She huffed, a bit offended, but noticed how tense he was. She rubbed his back and he eased into her touch.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around and the passion in his eyes left her feeling dizzy at the intensity. Her body ached to touch him again--the feeling of him pressed so close to her had made her blood set on fire. "I think we should take things slow. I've been trying to avoid telling you this, but I have a bit of a problem with. . . _arriving early_."

"Oh. Oh!" It took a second for Rachel to comprehend the meaning of his euphemism, but her eyes flashed with understanding and sympathy for her boyfriends issue. "Well, that's not a problem, Finn. We can take it as slow as you need."

He looked at her affectionately and turned to gather her up in his arms again. "Really?" She shook her head enthusiastically.

"Really. But you have to promise to always communicate with me and be honest. We can use these new experiences to learn from each other. . . but that doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun." Her voice grew sultry and she pressed herself up next to him once again. This time he wasn't as nervous as before, and he was about to pull her body down onto the bed when he heard the front door open.

"Finn? I'm home!" Shit! His Mom! Rachel jumped off of the bed and tried to straighten out her clothes that were damp and wrinkled from pressing up against Finn's wet body. He tried to pull his boxers on as fast as he could without tripping all over himself. He knew his mom was going to catch him naked in his bedroom with his girlfriend and she'd never allow her over again!

He was lucky that his girlfriend was intelligent and quick-thinking. She walked out of the room and went straight to his Mom to distract her while he was getting ready. He could hear her perky voice from down the hall.

"Good Evening Mrs. Hudson! I was just stopping by to help Finn with our History Presentation on the Woman's Liberation Movement and the impact that Gloria Steinem has had on the feminist movement of the 60's and 70's. It turns out that Finn is very sensitive to the roles of women in our society and the challenges they face in a culture that rewards masculinity and over-sexualizes femininity. . ." She rambled on a bit more and he was able to make it look like he hadn't just stepped out of the shower. He walked into the living room and saw Rachel talking his mother's ear off while she tried to make a late dinner. When Rachel saw Finn, she smiled and gathered her things.

"Well, I should be going now. I'll see you in school Finn. We can work on our _project_ some more tomorrow." She winked at him and he felt the frustration burning throughout him. They'd had a real chance to actually move forward in their relationship tonight and he'd pussied out big-time. But with the way she was looking at him, and inferring that they could continue their project the next day, he felt the glimmer of hope that they would have another chance to. . ._learn_ from each other.

"Good Night, Rachel." He walked her to the door and their final kiss of the evening left him lightheaded and excited.

"Good Night, Finn. Try to control yourself until tomorrow." Her parting smile and sexy strut to her car made it increasingly difficult to resist chasing after her and dragging her back up to his bedroom. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he closed the front door.

He needed to find a better way to deal with his frustrations.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Did you miss me? Get ready for the sexiest Finchel story ever! This story will have more citrus than a produce department!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reveiwing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Clean, Yet Dirty

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: **CITRUS ALERT** Finn and Rachel continue with their project. . .will any learning get done?

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Two: Clean, Yet Dirty

* * *

Finn was practically running to school the next morning; he was so excited to see Rachel he'd woken up extra early to make sure he was there on time to meet her before class. He'd had a late basketball practice that afternoon, and he knew he would never get any alone time with her today. But seeing her was still his top priority. Now that she knew about him and his little _problem_, he'd promised himself he would try to be as open with her as possible from now on. He refused to let his issues get in the way of their relationship.

The next time he had the opportunity to be with her like he'd had last night, he wouldn't take it for granted. When he sat in his bed later that night and thought about what they could have done together, it made his blood boil in anger towards his own cowardice. But she had promised him that there would be a next time. He just didn't know how long he would have to wait for it.

Groaning as he entered the crowded school, he'd found Rachel waiting for him at his locker. How she always managed to look so cute in the mornings was beyond his comprehension, and she waved happily to him as he approached her in the hallway.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull her in for a soft kiss.

"Good Morning, Rachel." He broke apart from the kiss to greet her and greedily laid his lips upon hers for a second time, stealing kisses while he had the chance. She giggled through the kiss and reciprocated in earnest.

"And a Good Morning to you too, Finn." He finally broke away from her lips but still held her close to him in his arms. She laid her head upon his chest and let him hold her for a second. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

For a blissful moment, they even forgot where they were--they were so wrapped up in each other it didn't even seem like they were in school at all. He'd only snapped out of his trance when he heard Rachel speaking. "So, let's see what's on your agenda for today!" She pulled out a little pink day planner, and turned to this week's dates. He looked down at the little calendar and smiled at his girlfriend's means of scheduling their alone time. She would circle the days and times they were both free so they could have time to hang out or go out on dates. She kept better track of his life than he did.

Glancing down at the day's plans, he noticed no circles on today's date. He frowned. He guessed that they would make no progress on their little project that day. Trying not to let his disappointment get the better of him, he made an effort to focus solely on the petite brunette in his arms, currently cross referencing their schedules.

"You have basketball after school, and I have an evening Piano lesson at 6. I don't think today is a good day to continue our project." She shuffled through their schedules over the next few days. Her frown became deeper and deeper. "In fact, neither of us have any free time until Friday." The disappointment was thick in her voice and he felt better knowing she was just as upset at their lack of alone time as he was. "It's a shame too. I was going to let you see me naked."

His arms went slack around her and he dropped them to his sides in shock. He thought he would have to pick his jaw up off of the floor. "W-What?"

She shrugged. "It's only fair. You let me see you naked yesterday. We had said we were going to take things slow-- One step at a time. So the next step after seeing you naked, would be to see me naked. Is that not logical?"

Finn stood in the hallway a bit dumbstruck while his brain processed her words. Rachel had been telling the truth last night--she was just as ready for this as he was, and she was being a sexy little vixen about it to boot! He wrapped his arms around her again and held her to him as tightly as he could. Bringing his face down to hers, he kissed her with all the passion she'd managed to awaken in him before first period had even started. How was he going to be able to wait days until they both had free time to spend together?

"Sounds good to me. But how are we going to be able to wait until Friday?"

She'd opened her mouth to answer, but he never heard her response. While they'd been lost in their own romantic world, he hadn't noticed how Karofsky had surrounded them with his other hockey jocks. Before Rachel could answer, they had all launched a surprise slushie attack all over Finn and Rachel. Normally a single slushie was bad enough, but this morning one just wouldn't suffice for the gleekiest couple in school. It was like a slushie blitzkreig. They were completely soaked in freezing purple corn syrup.

Finn turned around and glared murderously at Karofsky and his cronies. They were hysterically laughing and had already turned around to walk away. He blazed with injustice; those bastards had not only slushied them for the third time this week, but they had interrupted a _very_ important conversation between him and his girlfriend! Before he could think twice about it, his nervous and excited energy from before manifested itself into a blinding rage and he launched himself at Karofsky and tackled him from behind. He could feel the air rush out of Karofsky as he landed hard on top of his back, and he started to pummel him without allowing him to come up for air. Karofsky struggled and flailed under Finn's attacks, and it took Coach Tanaka and two of the cronies to pull Finn off of him. Rachel looked at her boyfriend in horror. She never condoned violence, even if the guy did kind of deserve it.

Rachel ran up to Finn and held onto his hand, trying to calm him down. He looked down at her and realized that she'd been witness to his loss of control. He hung his head in shame while she rubbed his back, easing out the tightness in his muscles. "Finn, are you okay?"

He shook his head. He wasn't okay. He was wound up tighter than a coil and he was dripping in sticky liquid. He wanted nothing more than a hot shower and his girlfriend to continue rubbing his back. "Jerks." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry I lost control like that." She smiled at him softly and he could feel the stress of the fight melting away from him. How did she manage to do so little, yet make him feel so much better?

"It's okay Finn. He kind of deserved it." She squeezed his hand and he heard the bell ring for homeroom. He dreaded going to class while he was sticky and gross, but they had no other option. All of a sudden, before he was about to leave for his homeroom class, Rachel got a wicked glint in her eyes. "Follow me, I have an idea." She started to lead him away from the direction of their first classes.

"What's up, Rach? You never miss class." His girlfriend was acting weird.

"Trust me, Finn. I have an idea on how we can continue our project without having to wait until Friday."

That was all he'd needed to hear. He followed her blindly, waiting with dizzying anticipation on her idea. He thanked his lucky stars every day that he was with Rachel. He would follow her to the end of the universe if it meant he could ditch class and see her naked.

* * *

Rachel had brought Finn to her locker briefly before leading him downstairs into the empty locker room. Inside, she'd pulled out a change of clothes for both her and him. He'd seemed a little freaked out that she'd been able to sneak some of his clothes out of his room, but she'd saved them for this kind of occasion specifically.

The slushie part, not the get-your-boyfriend-naked-and-into-a-shower part.

She knew the second she'd been hit with the barrage of slushies that this would be the perfect opportunity to further their little project and have some time alone. She led him to the girl's locker room instead of the boys because she knew how empty it would be. Not a lot of girls actually used the gym showers like the guys did, so she knew they would be able to have some privacy. She could sense Finn's nervousness as he followed her to the empty locker room. He said little, and she could feel how sweaty his palms were in her hand. She thought he was so adorable.

When they got to the showers, she placed their change of clothes on a bench. She turned to him with an expectant look on her face, and she almost laughed at his deer-in-the-headlights look.

"So what's up Rachel? You never miss class and now we're in the girls locker room when we should both be in homeroom." She liked her boyfriend, a lot, but sometimes he could be very dense.

"Well, we're both sticky and gross from the slushie attack, and I was thinking we could maybe take a shower and clean off." She tried to make herself sound as seductive and sultry as she could, and it looked like his eyebrows had disappeared into his forehead from the shock.

"You want us to shower together? In the middle of school?" His incredulous look made her anxious and she'd been expecting him to be much more enthusiastic about the prospect of them showering together. She nodded her head timidly and waited for his reaction. The nervousness eased out of his gaze and he wrapped his sticky arms around her in a tight hug. He tilted her face up to look into his warm brown eyes and he kissed her while reaching to lift up her shirt.

"You're like, the coolest girlfriend ever. Did you know that?" He said it in awe while he continued to undress her. She laughed and the pride swelled somewhere deep inside her. He pulled off the sticky clothing one garment at a time until she was standing in front of him, topless and blushing. She stepped out of her skirt and panties, and stood naked in front of her boyfriend in the cold and empty locker room.

She blushed furiously under his intense gaze. His eyes never left her body and she could feel the pressure building inside of her under his heavy stare. When he'd finally soaked in enough of her image, he started to take off his own sticky clothing as well. She stood there waiting for him to undress himself and they both stood naked together in the locker room. At the moment, they gazed at each other shyly, wondering who would make the next move.

Finn was faster and he pulled Rachel's body into the nearest shower stall. She turned on the water while he held her from behind, pressing his erection into her back. She felt the water running down her chest and she felt like she was drowning in the heady emotions Finn was eliciting in her. She turned around and her lips found his in a crushing kiss that left her leaning against the shower wall for support. Finn snaked his arms around her waist to steady her, and she lost herself in the feeling of his hands on her naked, wet skin.

Finn latched his lips onto the sensitive crook of her neck to caress her skin in kisses, and she could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. She wanted to touch him. She'd been dreaming of the time when they'd be ready enough to make that next big step, and she was tempted to learn what the fuss was all about with hand-jobs and blow-jobs and all the other kinds of jobs she'd only ever heard about. But she knew how nervous Finn was about his little problem, so she wouldn't do anything until he was ready. She was more than happy just taking a shower with him and being able to press up against each other skin-to-skin.

While his lips were still attached to her neck, his hands started to wander towards her chest. He'd touched her boobs before, but that was over the shirt, nothing like the contact they were experiencing at the moment. It made the fire inside of her burn even hotter, and he was inches away from making contact with her sensitive breasts. . .

"Oh! OH!" She looked up and Finn's face was scrunched up into a rather painful expression. His lips were puckered into a tight circle, and she could have sworn she'd seen him make that face before. . .

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer, but when she looked down she'd realized what had happened. All of a sudden, a lot of things made sense.

He'd experienced his little _problem_ while they were taking their shower together. She couldn't tell whether she thought it was cute or disappointing, but he looked more than a little embarrassed so she kept her mouth shut and tried to be as supportive as possible.

"I'm sorry." He buried his head in the crook of her neck and he wrapped his arms around her tightly in fear she would try to escape. She hugged him back just as tightly and ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"It's okay, baby. It'll get better. We just need more practice."

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes and she felt her heart swelling with affection for her awkwardly sweet man. "Really?"

She smiled and moved to shut off the water. Homeroom would be over soon and it was bad enough they'd already missed a class. "Really. Come on, let's get changed."

They held hands on the way out of the locker room and Rachel was amazed they hadn't been caught. She felt Finn squeeze her hand and she turned to him while he whispered in her ear.

"So would you say that was a successful lesson?"

She tried to hide her blush and tamper down the heavy feelings that still lingered from the shower. He might have been able to come during the interlude, but she was still buzzing with unreleased energy. She whispered back, "Yes, we accomplished our objectives for today. We've completed step one: we've both seen each other naked." She waited for that to sink in before she kissed him goodbye and left to head for her next class.

"So what's next?" He called out after her and she had to hide her smirk and figure out a good enough euphemism that wouldn't give too much away about their conversation.

"Next? You help work with me on MY project." She saw the understanding in his eyes and she sauntered off to class, humming a happy tune along the way.

Next time she and Finn were alone, he'll be the one seeing her "O"-face.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

How do you like the smut so far my loves? Is it satisfying your craving for sexy Finchel?

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Late Night Lesson

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy. :)

A/N: **CITRUS ALERT** I never get tired of writing this.

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Three: Late Night Lesson

* * *

"I would rather watch paint dry, actually. That was _abysmal_." Rachel smirked. Simon Cowell could sure be tough, but at least he was honest. She thought the performance she'd just seen was completely amateur, and one of the reasons Rachel loved American Idol so much was because it was research for her future career as a pop star. She learned from the judges' advice and more importantly, from the contestants who didn't have what it took to be a star. She would never allow herself to blow a note or sing off-key like some of the contestants did. She knew better.

She turned off the TV when she heard her cell phone ring. She hopped off of her bed and smiled brightly when she saw Finn's name pop-up on the caller ID.

"Hey Finn!"

"Hey Rach, how was your Piano lesson?"

"Boring. My tutor smells like dusty books and he tells me I have stubby fingers." She could kill her dads for finding her the grumpiest music tutor in Lima.

"Ouch."

"How was basketball?"

"Horrible. Coach made us do drills until we couldn't stand because we lost our scrimmage the other day to the School for the Deaf again."

She winced at the pain her boyfriend must be in. "You lost to Haverbrook _again_? Poor baby!" Those deaf kids could sure play basketball.

She heard his light chuckle and wished he was here. It was only Wednesday and they wouldn't have any alone time again until Friday. She didn't want to wait that long before they could continue with their project. After their shower that afternoon, she thought of nothing but Finn throughout the day. She couldn't forget the feeling of their wet, naked bodies sliding against each other under the hot water. . .

She sighed and vented her frustration. "I wish you were here. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Rach. That shower this morning was the only thing on my mind all day. That was totally awesome." The genuine happiness in his tone made her heart swell with pride over her inspired idea. It had been the first time in her life she'd actually been happy to be slushied.

"I know. I wish we didn't have to wait until Friday to be alone again. At least we can see each other in glee tomorrow. And of course it's just when we're finally getting to the more _hands-on_ aspects of our project." She pouted to herself and she didn't hear a response from him. "Finn?" It took a few more seconds for him to answer.

His voice was quiet and intense. "I could come over you know."

She felt like those six simple words had knocked the air out of her. Finn? In her bedroom? So late on a school night? Her heart started to pound at the simple thought of such a scenario.

She tiptoed to her door to make sure no one was lurking around in the hallway. She heard no footsteps, not even her dad's TV, but that didn't stop her from whispering into the phone. "But it's late and we have school tomorrow! And my dads are home, they'll kill you!"

"I can climb up the trellis outside of your window. They'll never know, and I'll climb right back down afterwards. It's not that late yet." Leave it to her dads to have an enormous patio and garden in the backyard, complete with hanging ivy trellises that wrapped around the entire back of their house. They entertained a lot in the summertime.

She was still hesitant though. If they got caught it would be the end of any alone time that they managed to schedule into their already busy lives. It might even be the end of her boyfriend's private parts, and she needed those! But if they got away with it, maybe she would actually be able to have some real alone time. Maybe she would even experience her first orgasm! She weighed out her options and felt a thrill of danger at the idea of sneaking her boyfriend into her bedroom for a late-night lesson. She nodded to herself, determined and defiant to her father's rules.

"OK, Finn. Come on over."

* * *

Finn was jogging over to Rachel's house on the other side of Main Street. They didn't really live that far away from each other, and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself driving his noisy old car in Rachel's quiet sub-development. All along the way he pictured Rachel and him in the shower from earlier that morning. He couldn't believe he had finally seen a girl naked, and Rachel to boot! She was more gorgeous than he ever would have imagined, and she was much more natural-looking than any porn star he'd ever seen. None of them held a candle to Rachel's beauty. He thought about the way she looked under the stream of water from their shower, and the way they held each other so close that morning. His body tingled in anticipation for what they would be able to do tonight, all alone in her bedroom. Sure, showering at school was exciting and fun, but he wanted to be able to have genuine alone time with her where they wouldn't be threatened with getting in trouble. Well, tonight was no better, but at least they would be able to lock the door. He just prayed the Berry's didn't own a shotgun, just in case.

He tiptoed around to the back of Rachel's house and noticed the bare trellises that adorned the backyard. It was too early in the season for the vines to start growing, so the empty trellises were like Finn's own personal ladder to Rachel's bedroom. He could see that her light was still on, and he picked up a little pebble from the garden and pelted it at the window.

After a few more pebbles, Rachel's attention was finally drawn to the window, and she opened it quietly and waved to her boyfriend. He looked up at her from the dark backyard and she looked like an angel beckoning to him with a halo of light framing her lovely face. She stepped out of his view and he quietly started to climb the trellis. His heart was hammering in his chest with every creak and groan of the wood underneath him, but he just prayed he'd make it up to her room in one piece. He didn't even want to think about how he was going to get back down. He wasn't a fan of heights.

When he got to the window, he nearly fell into her room; she had to help prevent him from falling on his face with a giant thud. His limbs were flailing and he almost fell right out of the window if it hadn't been for Rachel keeping him steady. After this experience he knew his once childhood dream of becoming a spy was moot; his size made being stealthy almost impossible.

When he finally gained enough balance to stand again, the excitement of the situation got the better of him. Rachel felt herself being lifted up until she was a foot off of the ground and Finn wrapped his arms around her until she was buried in his chest. He could feel her laughing into his sweater, and he walked the two of them to her bed. After placing her down on the bedding, he tiptoed over to the door to lock it. The click of the lock was the best sound he'd heard all night, and he finally had some time to be with Rachel without distraction.

He climbed onto the bed and laid with Rachel for a few minutes, just lightly caressing her skin and placing soft kisses on her face. She giggled under his father-light caresses and she placed a finger to her lips in order to signify that they had to be as quiet as possible.

"My dads will have your man parts if they catch you here, and I need those for the project." She whispered with a wink and he was immediately turned on by the danger of the scenario. It was kind of hot when you were trying not to get caught!

"Well if I remember correctly, you're the one who has to stay quiet, no?" Her responding blush was deep red and covered her whole face and neck. She kind of froze next to him and he could sense her anxiety. He held her close to him, and stroked her hair away from her face tenderly. "What's wrong?"

"I know I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for a long time. But I've never had an orgasm before, and I don't know what to expect. I'm kind of nervous." It was futile to resist smiling at the adorably tiny brunette in his arms, and he placed a deep kiss on her pouting lips to ease her nervousness.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Rachel. It will feel _very_ good, trust me." He wanted to say something that would make her feel better, and he struggled to find the words. "I've been waiting a long time for this, too. I might have had orgasms before, but never with someone like this. This is special. We're learning with each other and from each other. I want to teach you how it feels to have pleasure. Lay back." Shifting around the bed, Rachel found herself a comfortable position, and Finn leaned over her and placed soft kisses down her neck. He lifted up her shirt and she helped him remove her clothing until she was topless on her sheets. Looking down at her, he knew he would never see a naked woman the same way again. No one was as beautiful as Rachel without clothes on.

She stared up at him, waiting for him to make the first move and commence with their lesson. Determined, he nodded to himself. He had a duty tonight.

He had to get his girlfriend off and wouldn't rest until she came.

She stared up at him so innocently, so full of anticipation, that he felt himself grow rock hard under her intense gaze. But tonight wasn't about him, it was about her. She needed this, and he would have to wait until they crossed that line. He tried his best to ignore his own need and focus solely on Rachel.

He kissed her deeply, marveling at the way her lips felt under his, soft yet strong. He placed his hands on her naked breast for the first time. He'd almost touched them that afternoon, but was interrupted by his own early arrival. He'd cursed himself all day for missing out on the opportunity to touch her boobs, and he wasn't going to hesitate again while he had the chance. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was under his fingertips. Caressing her breast, he saw the look of unbridled pleasure in her deep, brown eyes. Staring into them, he felt a swell of masculine pride at his ability to give Rachel the pleasure she craved. He was only touching her breast but it felt like they were sharing the most intimate secret ever.

He continued feeling her chest, using both hands and caressing the soft mounds of flesh that had been the focus of his attention for months. He'd always thought Rachel had one of the hottest bodies in school; but seeing her like this, under his hands and shaking in need, he knew at that moment that no one compared to Rachel Berry. Her hotness was in a league of it's own. She'd been making the tiniest noises and moans of pleasure, trying her hardest not to be loud and ruin their late-night lesson. Hearing the squeaks of delight was more intoxicating than hearing her belt the high notes in glee. It seemed that every sound that came out of her mouth affected him in one way or another!

With a hand still attached to one of her breasts, he reached down and tried to pull of her pajama bottoms. He couldn't feel her up and undress her at the same time, so she helped him as much as she could. When she was completely undressed, she laid back down next to him. He thought he was blessed man to be able to see Rachel naked twice in one day.

A heavy feeling of nervousness suddenly seized him, and he froze for a second before continuing their lesson. This was the tricky part for him. He had approached uncharted territory. He'd never gotten this far with a girl before, and this part of their lesson was just as new to him as it was to her. But the way she was looking at him with such anticipation inspired the confidence in him that he'd needed to continue. This was a learning experience, and the lesson had begun.

"I have to be honest with you, Rachel. I've never gotten this far with a girl before. So from now on, we're both learning, okay." She nodded her head timidly, and he continued to feel up her chest while one hand slipped below her waist to feel in between her legs. He was nervous, and so was she, but she parted her legs enough for him to slip his fingers into the warmth of her body. He heard her sharp inhale and he thought he'd hurt her, but when he looked into her eyes, he felt a deep sense of pride and affection from the expression on her face. He would never watch a porno again, Rachel had killed the whole enterprise for him. She was sexier and more naturally beautiful than any porm he'll ever watch anyway. As he moved his fingers around in her, she opened her legs even more, and almost cried out from the feelings he was illiciting in her. He had to place his free hand on her mouth to keep her silent. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he continued his rhythm until her body started to shake. He saw her eyes roll towards the back of her head and her body seized a final time before slumping back down on the mattress.

He wanted to do back-flips, he was on cloud nine. She came! He actually gave his girlfriend her very first orgasm! And they never even got caught!

Before he could bask in the afterglow of their acivities, he realized he'd spoken too soon. Before he could even pull his fingers out of her and give her a kiss, they heard a knock on the door.

"Rachel, honey? Are you asleep yet? Why is the door locked?"

The two teenagers looked at each other with such terror that Finn was frozen in place from fear. Rachel started to freak out, pulling on whatever clothes were closest to her, and she practically slapped his hand away from her body.

"OW!" He whispered furiously and he rubbed the offended hand that had just given her her first orgasm. He was upset that they didn't even have time to cuddle afterwards! But he knew that this was serious--if he got caught he could say goodbye to ever having alone time with Rachel again! So he grabbed her frantic body and placed a deep and affectionate kiss on her pouting lips. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkly, and she was still trembling from their lesson.

She had never looked more gorgeous.

He kissed her a final time, and then tiptoed over to the window and tried his hardest not to look down. Her smiling face was the last thing he saw and he carefully climbed down the empty trellis into her dark backyard.

He ran home through the streets of Lima, trying to work off the excited energy that was coursing through his veins. He felt like a _real_ man. A man who deeply cared about a gorgeous diva who had eyes for only him. He was more than happy about their successful lesson, and knew the next step after this would be more than a little pleasurable for _him_.

Friday couldn't come fast enough!

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I am glad you're all enjoying the fic! Finn and Rachel deserve some sexy times!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. Dirty Dancing

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: **CITRUS ALERT** Oh, I love this story. But lo, what's this? An actual plot? Dost thine eyes deceive thee?

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Four: Dirty Dancing

* * *

When Finn was woken up the next morning by the sound of his blaring alarm, he sat up in bed and thought of only one thing:

_We have glee rehearsal this afternoon!__  
_  
Leaping out of bed, he got dressed and headed towards the torturous institution where his only solace was Rachel and the glee club. Tuesday and Thursday afternoons almost completely balanced out the horrible-ness of school. Glee club meant music. And where there was music, there was dancing. And he just so happened to have the most stunningly gorgeous dance partner in the whole club. He was a lucky man to have a whole two hours of dancing with Rachel. Even if they couldn't be alone, it was still time he cherished more than anything.

He was still riding his high from last night in a big way. He walked to school with his chest puffed out in pride, head held high. He couldn't even leave the strut out of his gait; he was too wrapped up in Rachel and dancing and their clandestine lesson. He thought of almost nothing else.

"Finn, you were supposed to give me that paper on Gaudi yesterday!" Mr. Schuester stopped him in the hallway and completely burst his balloon.

Crap. He knew he'd been forgetting something!

Feeling a bit deflated, he still continued on towards his locker and the prospect of seeing Rachel before class. He cheered himself up by remembering the look on Rachel's face the night before, and the little noises she'd made during their lesson. The masculine pride swelled back up again, and he was feeling just as elated as he did before Schue reminded him of the late paper, when he saw Rachel by his locker. She was staring at their date planner, and he was hoping that she'd manage to fit in some circles on this weekend's dates.

He tiptoed up to her and twirled her around, surprising her and making her drop the mini-calendar. He competed the twirl until she was in his arms, a little spooked from the sudden movement. She collapsed into his chest and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Finn! Don't do that!"

He pouted. "I thought you liked to dance with me?"

She held her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She bent over to pick up the calendar and looked him softly in the eyes. "I love dancing with you. That's not the issue. The issue is you sneaking up on me!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh. Sorry." His voice grew sultry and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I just couldn't resist myself Rachel. I'm really happy we have glee rehearsal this afternoon. Dancing with you makes life suck a whole lot less."

She reached up to peck him on the cheek. "Ditto. But I have some good news about tomorrow!"

Tomorrow! Friday! ALONE TIME! He waited on her news with bated breath. "What's up, Rach?"

"Well, it turns out tomorrow isn't just a day we have free time. Guess what day it is!"

Uh-oh. For some reason a sense of unease spread through him at her question, and he grew nervous under her expectant stare. She was waiting for him to bite, but he had no idea what Friday could be. He had a feeling this was a chick trick.

"It's not your birthday is it? 'Cause I totally remember you once saying your birthday was in the fall and it's spring..." He started to ramble on nervously and she decided to go easy on him.

"No silly. It's our one month anniversary!" She said it with unbridled enthusiasm and Finn was blown away by the event. One month. He'd been with Rachel a whole month. . .

"So. . .what do you want to do?" She'd been waiting for his reaction and he tried to think of something good. This was bad. He wasn't the guy who had a lot of money, and anniversaries meant presents and dinners and fancy shit he had no clue about. . .

"Um. . .What do _you_ want to do?" Nice one, Hudson! Girls like to be in charge of this stuff anyway!

She was thoughtful for a moment, and he let out the breath he'd been holding in fear she'd be mad at him for bouncing the question back to her. But he'd been right, she wanted to be in charge of the anniversary plans.

"Well, how about you come over and I can cook us dinner. Then we can spend some time alone, like we'd planned. I don't think my dads will be around Friday night." She smiled brightly at him and he felt the excitement bubbling under the surface.

"Really? Dinner and alone time?" Food and Sex? FOOD AND SEX! She laughed at the joy in his tone and nodded her head. "Do I have to buy you a present?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a severe look. "Not this time because it was such short notice. And I threw you a bone about the date; if you forget that our anniversary is the seventeenth again, I won't be so nice about it. But no, you don't have to get me anything if you don't want to." Uh-oh, that sounded like another chick trick. Presents and girls went together like Peanut Butter and Jelly. They loved presents, especially from boyfriends on anniversaries. . .

"How about we make the alone time our present to each other. We can do whatever the other wants." She brightened at the idea and a brilliant smile spread across her face.

"That sounds like a sweet present, Finn. I like it a lot." She entwined her fingers in his and he couldn't resist himself. He twirled her around again in the middle of the hallway, and she giggled as he caught her in her arms and dipped her low to the ground. He held her by the waist and she was laughing and smiling the whole time. Straightening her out, he started to walk her to her first period class.

"So, one month." He slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. "That's kind of a big deal, no?" She looked up at him and he almost stopped walking, he was so entranced by the look in her eyes. She was looking up at him like he was a rock star, a look that he never tired of, but always left him feeling lightheaded and tingly. He still didn't know what it meant, but it was a soft, fuzzy feeling he kind of liked.

"Yes, Finn. To me, it's a very big deal." That was all she said on the matter and continued their walk to class. For some reason, her words resonated in him for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Rachel sat quietly in class, trying to focus on her Spanish teacher and glee advisor, Mr. Schuester. However, it was fairly difficult to do so when your boyfriend was stroking the bare skin of your upper thigh under a desk. She knew she should have worn tights today. . .

Slapping his hand away from her skin, she turned to give him a furious glare. His innocent, yet, playful look almost disarmed her, but she straightened out her posture and inched her chair a little bit further away from Finn so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her during class. She sighed. Boys always had one thing on their minds. . .sex.

She felt a thrill at the thought of having sex with Finn. Sure, they had already been through many lessons together, but they were starting to approach the more _intimate_ aspects of sex. Remembering their activities from last night, she had to tamper the blush she'd felt spreading across her cheeks. Last night had been more than special. She had allowed Finn access to her body, something she had been saving for him since the moment they'd met. Being in his arms, feeling him inside of her. . .it was enough to make her revisit the heady feelings from yesterday. The blush became more prominent as she dropped her focus on direct object pronouns and lost herself in the memories of their late-night lesson.

She thought about the alone time she would have with Finn tomorrow. Their One-Month Anniversary. Her heart skipped a beat at the implication. A whole month that they'd been dating.

A whole month that she hadn't been alone.

That's why she thought tomorrow was such a big deal. She had always been so solitary, so lonely. When she met Finn she thought she'd found her Prince Charming. He was so different from the other guys she went to school with. He was talented and chivalrous, and she'd started entertaining every school-girl fantasy cliche of hooking up with the popular star athlete.

But then her daydreams and fantasies came true. The popular jock actually fell for the freaky diva chick.

And they'd been dating for a whole month. It was more than she could wrap her head around.

So she was planning on making tomorrow the most special night of their relationship so far. She had no idea what would happen afterwards, but at least dinner would be perfect.

The ringing bell to end the school day brought Rachel out of her daydreams. Finn waited patiently for Rachel to gather her things and they walked to glee rehearsal together. Finn was grinning like an idiot the entire way.

"What's up with you? You look like we're going to the World Series or something."

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the choir room. "Nothing, just a little _excited_ we get to dance with each other today." There was a seductive glint in his eyes and she felt a pleasant heat rush through her at his sultry tone.

And boy, had he been excited. Too excited.

She never thought dancing in glee club could be so risqué. Sure, the other kids were doing the same dance as they were, but Finn and Rachel made it look so sensual. Finn's hands lingered on her hips for much longer than usual, and they never broke their intense eye contact with each other. When he twirled her around, she felt like she was flying in his arms and he purposefully caressed her on the breast when their hands entwined around her midriff mid-spin. The electricity crackled between them the entire lesson, and a heavy blush was prominent on both of their faces. At the end of the song, they were supposed to pose with Rachel standing in front of Finn in an embrace from behind. She pressed up against him purposefully, and she could feel his erection through their costumes. Her heart started to pound as she slowly moved her hips to grind her back against him. She felt him stiffen behind her, but they held the pose until Mr. Schuester told them they could go on a break.

The other glee kids walked off the stage in separate directions, but Finn and Rachel lingered on the stage, still locked in the other's embrace. Finn spun her around and placed a deep, needy kiss on her lips. They looked around and noticed that the whole glee club had left them in the auditorium alone. Finn pressed up against Rachel again, and she could see the lust burning in his eyes.

She grabbed him by the hand and led them down the aisles until they were sitting in the very back row of the auditorium. They had a full view to see if anyone was coming back in. She pushed Finn down into a seat, and knelt in-between his legs. His eyes burst wide open in shock.

"W-What are you doing?!" Smiling up at him from the floor, she started to stroke his thighs, clad in black dress pants for their glee rehearsal. His erection was more than a little visible, and the sight of it left her feeling almost drunk.

"Why not have a mini-lesson while we have the time?"

"But, I, not here, it'll get. . ._messy_." He was embarrassed, but she shook her head and reached up to unzip his fly.

"You can come in my mouth if you want to." She couldn't even stop herself from saying it, she just blurted it out without thinking. He was just as shocked as she was, and she felt him grow even harder under her hands.

"Okay."

She unzipped him fully and he reached down to pull his erection free from his boxers. She was entranced by the vision of it in front of her, and she reached out timidly to finally feel it. When her hand wrapped around it, she felt him completely tense up in the chair. She looked up and his head was thrown back, panting heavily. She started to move her hand up and down the length, and marveled at how something that was supposed to be hard could feel so soft. At that moment, she felt something change deep inside of her. She wasn't going to focus on it now, though. She had a job to finish.

His moans were the only sign she had to know that he was enjoying this, and she felt him grow more and more tense in the chair. He looked down at her with such lust in his eyes that she burned under his intense gaze. She stood up on her knees and brought her body forward enough to place the length of him in her mouth.

His scream of pleasure almost made her release him from her mouth; she was afraid she was hurting him. But he placed a hand on her head and started to stroke her hair affectionately. The moment she started sucking, she felt him climax and new that this experience was overwhelming for him and his little problem. She released him and swallowed, sitting up to see his reaction.

Finn stared at Rachel on the floor, and the look on his face made her pause. He fixed up his boxers and pants, but held eye contact with her the entire time. He held out a hand for her, and lifted her up from her position between his legs and sat her on his lap. He buried his head in her chest and held her as tightly to him as possible, without saying a word.

"Finn?"

He said her name breathlessly, in awe. "Rachel, oh _Rachel_. . ."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't even. . .explain. . .how _amazing_ that was. . ." His breathing was heavy and choppy, and she felt a light sweat on his forehead. He pulled his face away from her chest and placed the softest, most beautiful kiss she'd ever felt on her lips. She relaxed into his embrace on the chair, and they made up for the cuddle time they'd missed out on last night.

Sitting in the back row, they went unnoticed when the other glee kids started to come back into the auditorium from the break. Kurt and Mercedes walked right past them without seeing the amorous couple, and Finn and Rachel picked up on their whispered conversation.

"Do you think Rachel and Finn have done it yet?"

Kurt scoffed, and twirled his silk scarf around his fingers. "Oh please, did you see the way they were dancing? I thought I would need a shower from all the eye fucking I witnessed! If they haven't done it yet, it's going to happen soon."

Rachel looked up at Finn with a worried expression. Knowing how sensitive he was to gossip, she was afraid of his reaction to Kurt's comments. But he looked nonplussed about it.

He shrugged. "He's kind of right, you know?"

She nodded and relaxed into his embrace for the final time before they had to get back up on stage. She didn't know how to respond to his statement, so she just led him back to the stage, holding hands.

She had an idea. It all revolved around tomorrow. Their anniversary. Alone time.

Tomorrow had to be perfect in _every_ way.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

The plot thickens! I like how even though this story is 99% smut, the plot is still there.

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. Perfect

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy.

A/N: GASP! NO Citrus Alert? What is the meaning of this??!! Don't worry, it will be back. . .in a few chapters or so. . .

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Five: Perfect

* * *

Rachel circled her dining room table for the fifth time, making sure that every utensil rested perfectly in it's proper place for Finn's arrival. She'd whipped out her father's good China, and she beamed with pride as she looked at the spread she'd prepared for dinner. She'd called his mom that afternoon and asked her what Finn's favorite food was. When his mother had replied "steak," she used her father's emergency money to buy the two nicest cuts of filet mignon she could get.

She definitely thought planning the perfect anniversary dinner fit the criteria for an emergency. She was sure her dads would understand.

She seared the cuts of beef in garlic and olive oil, and prepared a fresh garden salad and baked potatoes. The aroma of the sumptuous food filled her kitchen, and she jumped in excitement when she heard the doorbell ring. She threw off the tacky apron she'd been wearing, and smoothed out her hair before opening the door.

Finn was standing on her front steps, grasping a tiny bouquet of flowers in his giant fist. Holding them out to her timidly, she couldn't help but smile and laugh at his shyness.

"These are for you." She took the offered flowers from Finn and reached up to place a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Leading him into the dining room, she found a nice vase to put the flowers in. She placed the vase in the middle of the dining room table to serve as a centerpiece. It was just what the table had needed.

She turned around and noticed his appraising look of her date outfit. She did a twirl in her pink polka-dot cocktail dress. She never really wore dresses that often, but she thought tonight was enough reason to dress up extra special.

"You look great." She gave him a hug and proceeded to check him out as well. He looked extremely handsome in a simple black polo and khaki slacks.

She wanted to eat him right up.

"You do too." Sharing a soft smile, she motioned for him to sit down while she got the food ready.

"Do you need help with that?"

She called to him from the kitchen. "No! It's a surprise!" She went back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room with the trays of covered food, and she stood by him, waiting to explain the significance of the meal.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving and this smells delicious!" She giggled and uncovered the first course. The garden salad.

"I know you said you didn't like salad because it tasted like grass, so I added things I know you like. Dried cranberries, chopped walnuts, baby carrots and black olives! Plus, Ranch dressing, because you once said you could eat anything dipped in Ranch Dressing." His shining smile filled her heart with joy and she uncovered the second dish, the baked potatoes. "And I made potatoes because you once said fries were your favorite junk food."

"Do you write down everything that comes out of my mouth or something?"

"And last is the main course!" She uncovered the final plate and she thought his eyes would bug out at the sight of the perfectly seared steaks. "Filet Mignon! The most tender cut of beef you can buy! Your mom told me how much you liked steak." She waited anxiously for his reaction, and was taken aback when he abruptly stood up out of his seat. She found herself in a crushing hug that lifted her off of the floor a bit.

"This dinner is perfect, Rachel. Have a seat. Let's eat."

Rachel had to pat herself on the shoulder; dinner was absolutely delicious. Finn had gone crazy over the salad that didn't taste like lawn clippings, and the steak that was cooked to perfection. Rachel knew she could bake well, but this was her first attempt at real cuisine. She'd surprised herself at how well dinner tasted.

So far, so good.

Finn ate more than she'd expected. She would have bought him another steak if she'd known that he could eat as much as he did. He was a growing boy, after all.

She started to get nervous towards the end of dinner. They both knew what would happen after they finished eating.

Alone time.

Rachel was ready. She knew after their impromptu lesson yesterday afternoon that tonight was going to be something she'd never forget.

She felt like a different person than who she'd been a few days ago, before their project started. She had been sharing the most intimate moments of her life with Finn, and she was ready to take it to the next level.

Rachel was ready to have sex with Finn. Tonight.

She just had to tell him something first. Something important.

Sitting quietly at the table, Rachel watched Finn scarf down the rest of his meal. She was more than happy to see how much he was enjoying her food, but the nervousness started to bubble up under the surface and knew she had to tell him now. If she didn't tell him now, she would lose all courage.

"Finn?"

He looked up at her with his mouth still full of food. He chewed slower and slower as he processed her anxious body language and nervous tone.

"Wassa matta baby?" He asked her between chews, and she almost laughed at the way he mumbled his speech around the food in his mouth.

"Swallow first, I don't want you to choke." He rolled his eyes and obliged, swallowing the food with a noisy gulp.

"What's up, Rachel? We don't need to have dessert if you're already full." How he could still be thinking about food after three refills was beyond her, but she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, it's not about dessert. I have something I want to say."

* * *

Finn felt like he was on cloud nine. He'd just eaten one of the best home-cooked meals he'd ever tasted, and he was enjoying their anniversary date more than he ever thought he would. Rachel looked beautiful and the food was delicious. And there was even _more_ to come afterwards.

But the way she was looking at him at the moment put him on edge. Tonight was supposed to be their perfect night together, and she looked way too nervous.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Tell me what's up."

She looked up at him timidly and smiled. "I want tonight to be perfect for us, Finn."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Me too."

"I know how much we were looking forward to our alone time tonight, and I think it will be more than special." For some reason a heavy sense of unease started to flow through him, and he started to feel nervous himself. "But before we can do this, I have to tell you something." He waited with bated breath and urged her to continue. His heart was racing, and he felt his palms grow sweaty in hers. What was she getting at?

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head, determined, and looked Finn square in the eyes. "Ever since we met, I knew you were special. And you are. You're the most special boy I've ever known. And when I think of the fact that we've been together for a whole month, it makes me realize how different you truly are. Ever since we started with our little project, I've realized a lot of things about myself and our relationship. And I think I'm ready, Finn. I'm ready to have sex with you." He let out the breath he'd been holding and gazed at Rachel affectionately. That hadn't been so bad. So why did he still have the heebie-jeebies?

He smiled brightly and squeezed her hand. "Me too, Rachel."

She launched herself into his arms and gripped him in the strongest hug she could muster. "I knew it! I knew you felt it too!"

He pulled back from her and looked at her, confused. "Felt what?"

"This, Finn." She placed one of their entwined hands over her heart. The smile she gave him left him feeling tingly, like he'd felt during their lessons. "I love you!"

He stopped breathing. He was pretty sure time stopped moving for an instant.

He froze with her on his lap, trapped under her weight and the intensity of her stare. She was waiting for a response but his mind had gone blank. He could think of nothing but the three words that had just come out of his girlfriend's mouth.

He could see the smile melt away from her face at his lack of a response. She got off of his lap in a huff and straightened out her dress. She turned to Finn with her arms crossed over her chest and a severe frown on her face. She looked livid.

"Finn?" Something about her tone made him feel like the biggest asshole in the world, but his brain still wasn't processing coherent thoughts yet.

"You l-l-" He couldn't even choke out the word. What was wrong with him?! "You _love_ me?"

"Yes, Finn. After everything we've done this week I thought you'd feel the same. After everything we shared, I thought we had made a special kind of connection. What did you think we were doing?"

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. Everything had been so perfect up until a few minutes ago!

"I-I don't know. We were having fun!" He sure thought it had been fun, but she didn't look amused.

"Fun? FUN??!!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Finn had never heard Rachel scream like that before, ever. "Finn, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but nothing I did with you this week was _fun_. What we did this week was special. Secret. Sacred. I cherished this week more than anything I'd ever experienced, and do you know why? Because it was me and you, sharing the most intimate acts one can share with another. It was us, exploring the other's body and trusting one to make the other feel loved. Do you think I would just do this for fun? For kicks? I've been saving myself for you, for this very moment. How can you sit there, and expect us to make love when you don't even love me back?" The tears were flowing down her face and her tone was thick with anguish.

He was floored. He had no idea that Rachel had felt that way. To him, it had all seemed so dangerous and sexy. But she'd thought otherwise.

"Rachel, I'm _sorry_." Was all he could say. What else could he say?

"Get out." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Rachel-"

"No, Finn. I thought we'd shared something special."

"We did!"

"Well, obviously, it meant more to me than it did to you. I won't willingly give my body to someone who doesn't love me back. It was a blissful month while it lasted, Finn."

"No, Rachel, _please_. I care about you, I truly do."

"But you still would have slept with me! You can't deny the fact that we would have done it if not for my confession. You can't make love when there's no love to share!" She walked over to the door and held it open for him. "I'm tired of this Finn. I'm tired of always trusting you with my heart when all you do is step all over it. At least I had big enough balls, and yes, I said _balls_, to be honest with you about how I truly felt. And since I've seen your balls, I think mine might be bigger." That last insult hit him below the belt, and he dejectedly lifted himself out of the chair and walked towards the door.

He tried one last time to plead his case before she slammed the door in his face. "Please, don't break up with me, Rachel. I really care about you."

"I gave you everything Finn. My heart, my body, my love. And you can't even reach down deep inside of yourself and realize that what we shared was the real thing. Good night, Finn." The door slammed in his face before he could even respond to her dismissal.

Unbridled fury flowed through him and he ached to go back inside to the warm and inviting house and bury himself in Rachel's arms. He felt like she'd ripped a massive hole in his chest and he could barely process the chain of events that had led to their break-up.

Love. She was in love with him and he was too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it. He walked to his car, thinking bitterly about how perfectly the night had started and how terribly it had ended.

_Perfect date my ass._

* * *

Salut mes amis!

They've broken up! What is the meaning of this? Where's all the sex?

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	6. What Love Is

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: *SHOCK* *GASP* STILL NO CITRUS ALERT? What gives?!? Don't worry, you'll all be smiling by the end of the chapter!

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Six: What Love Is

* * *

_What is love?__  
__  
__How do you know when you're in love?__  
__  
__What is the difference between love and sex? Were there any differences at all?_

Laying on his bed, unable to sleep, Finn pondered these questions and many more throughout the course of the night. He normally wasn't the kind of guy who meditated on a problem like this; normally when he was frustrated he lifted weights or played Halo until his fingers cramped. But his conversation with Rachel had opened his eyes to how insensitive he'd been regarding Rachel's feelings about sex. He had thought they were fooling around.

She had thought they were in love.

The problem was that Finn wasn't sure he knew what love truly was. He thought he'd loved Quinn and the baby that had never been his. He had been sure it was love, he had even said it to her a few times while they were dating. But in retrospect, he was pretty sure he had been completely clueless about love altogether. He hadn't meant it.

He thought about the intimate time he'd spent with Rachel. He had experienced the most intense emotions he'd ever felt in the few times that they were able to be alone. Emotions he'd never shared with Quinn. Was _that_ love? Or was that just the feelings that went along with sex? How do you know you love someone if you can't separate the two concepts?

He groaned and flipped over to rest on his stomach, burying his head in his pillow in despair. He never thought this hard about _anything_, and now his head had started to hurt. But he wouldn't stop until he found the answers he'd been looking for. He had to stop being the dumb jock everyone expected him to be and start being self-aware!

Sex and love. Love and sex.

How would he figure out the difference?

He thought about the times he would jerk-off, alone, in his room. It was a necessity, sometimes even a chore. He was lonely during the activity, and unsatisfied afterwards. Sure the climax was pleasurable, but there was no other prominent emotion, except maybe for embarrassment.

Then he thought about the times he'd spent with Rachel during the week. The shower in school, the late-night lesson, the auditorium blow-job. He had felt so passionately about Rachel during those times. They had connected during those moments, and the afterglow had always been blissful and pure. He could remember the intense emotions and the bursts of masculine pride that triggered the overwhelming happiness and affection he'd felt for her. Now that he knew the feel of her skin and the touch of her hands, he thought he would never be able to live without her. . .

The epiphany hit him like a bolt of lighting. His nerves felt electrified and he desperately tried to recover from the shock.

He _had_ felt it too.

He loved her.

He was in love with Rachel.

And he knew exactly how to show her.

He had the rest of the weekend to pull this off. He needed help, and he knew who to ask.

* * *

Walking through the halls in school on Monday was torturous for Rachel. She could tell that people knew about the break-up. She'd spent the whole weekend crying and locked in her bedroom, so she knew she hadn't been the one to tell. But gossip always traveled fast in Lima, so she should have been prepared.

She regretted breaking up with Finn. She had made such a big deal trying to make things perfect for the month they'd been a couple, and she went and made them both single again. She didn't want to go back to being alone. But she didn't want to be someones sex toy either.

She scolded herself for heading in the direction of Finn's locker and not her first period class. She was so used to meeting him by his locker in the morning it was almost like a routine. Head hanging in despair, she headed for her first period class.

She glared at the clock, willing time to go faster. It was only the beginning of the day, but she already ached for freedom. Finn was the only thing on her mind and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to see him and avoid him at the same time. She was conflicted in every way possible.

Homeroom was the last 15 minutes of first period. The whole school sat through the daily announcements which were broad-casted every morning by none other than Jacob Ben Israel. While she always internally cringed at the sound of his grating voice in the mornings, today it served as a good distraction for her misery.

"Good Morning McKinley! Today's lunch will be spaghetti surprise. . .Chess club will meet in the math room at 4 today. . .Come support our Titans at Tomorrow's basketball game versus Carmel. . ."

Great, just the mention of basketball sent her spiraling into a deeper depression. She was supposed to have followed him to that game to cheer him on. Distraction my tush! The announcements continued on and Rachel tried to block out the sound of Jacob's voice.

". . .Today's final announcement is for Rachel Berry."

The sound of her name on the loudspeaker made her heart stop beating in her chest. She looked up, staring at the speaker in shock. All of the students in the class turned to stare at the one girl they normally ignored.

"Meet me in the auditorium if the message comes through."

At that, Jacob's voice disappeared. She could hear the distant flipping of switches, and the beginnings of a scratchy, recorded track.

All of a sudden, Finn Hudson's voice filled the entire school and Rachel sat in class, dumbstruck at what he was hearing.

He had recorded a song for her that he was playing over the entire school's PA system.

When she realized what song it was, her stopped heart got the kick-start it'd needed, and was now hammering in her chest. It was, "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner.

The sound of his voice sent tremors down her spine, and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes before he even got to the bridge.

_I gotta take a little time__  
__A little time to think things over__  
__I better read between the lines__  
__In case I need it when I'm older__  
__  
__Now this mountain I must climb__  
__Feels like a world upon my shoulders__  
__And through the clouds I see love shine__  
__It keeps me warm as life grows colder__  
__  
__In my life there's been heartache and pain__  
__I don't know if I can face it again__  
__Can't stop now, I've traveled so far__  
__To change this lonely life__  
__  
__I wanna know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__I wanna feel what love is__  
__I know you can show me_

She stood up abruptly and ran for the auditorium. Her teacher was screaming at her for leaving class without a pass.

She couldn't care less.  
_  
__I'm gonna take a little time__  
__A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh__  
__I've got nowhere left to hide__  
__It looks like love has finally found me__  
__  
__In my life there's been heartache and pain__  
__I don't know if I can face it again__  
__I can't stop now, I've traveled so far__  
__To change this lonely life__  
__  
__I wanna know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__I wanna feel what love is__  
__I know you can show me__  
__I wanna know what love is__  
__I want you to show me__  
__And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is__  
__And I know, I know you can show me_

She arrived in the auditorium and the music was still playing over the speakers. It surrounded her and filled her with all the love she'd ever felt for him. She needed to find him and make things right again, but the auditorium looked completely empty. The seats were void and the curtain was drawn. Was Finn even here?

She walked up the stage steps and went behind the curtain. Before she could take a look around, she was lifted into a strong and crushing hug. Pressed up tightly against the tall, muscular body, she could do nothing but inhale his scent. She wrapped her arms around him without looking up. She would know that smell anywhere.

It was the smell of her boyfriend. And she missed it like the desert missed the rain.

"Finn!" She tried to pull back from him, but he would give her no slack. She was stuck. "I can't breathe!"

Releasing her quickly, he stepped back from her a bit. "Oh! Sorry." Timidly, he held onto her hands and looked at her softly. "Did you get my message?"

His penetrating and intense gaze was giving Rachel goose-bumps, and she squeezed his hands and smiled. "Yeah, Finn. It came through loud and clear. But how did you get Jacob to play your tape on the PA system? He hates you cause he 'wants to get in my pants'. His words, not mine."

He blushed a little bit and looked away from Rachel. "I, kind of, _bribed_ him. With my old porn collection. You've ruined the whole notion of porn for me, so I don't need it anymore." She didn't know whether to be grossed out or touched. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out something you've known the whole time. But I realized that the sex would mean nothing if it wasn't with you. It's all about you, Rachel. You make me feel like I deserve love, even after everything we've been though. I love you. Thanks for breaking up with me and knocking some sense into my thick skull."

"I love you too, Finn. I'm sorry about Friday. It was far from perfect."

He chuckled as he bent his head down for a searing kiss that left her weak in the knees. "Every day with you is perfect." She thrilled to the word.

Weaving her hands into his thick hair, she pulled his face down for another kiss that made her burn in need for Finn. She jumped into his arms with their lips still attached, and he caught her by the ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her against him, never breaking the kiss once. She loved that her boyfriend was so tall and strong and sexy. . .

In fact she loved everything about him!

While they were still wrapped up in the kiss, she started to hear the sound of the curtains being opened. She paid no mind to it, and continued kissing Finn like her life depended on it. He didn't seem to mind at all. It was probably the stage crew, doing work on something backstage.

But the buzz of people's voices drew their attention away from the other and toward the seats. Rachel and Finn, still entwined in a passionate kiss, turned their bodies so they could see the audience from the corner of their eyes. They froze mid-kiss. Rachel's legs were still wrapped around Finn's torso, and his hands were currently under her skirt, caressing her ass.

And they'd been putting on a show for the entire school. Every seat was filled with students. In the front row was the glee kids. She thought she could see Mercedes and Kurt sharing a bag of M&M's.

Rachel leaped off of Finn in shock. When did all these people get here?

"_Do it! Do it! Do it!_" The chants from the crowd floored Rachel with their audacity. Who did they think she was?!?

"What are you people doing here?"

Karofsky stood up and stepped forward, flanked by a few of his hockey friends. They looked more than a little amused.

"Romeo over here broad-casted your love song over the PA system! Did you think we were going to pass this up? We were hoping you'd fuck!"

"Now wait just a minute--" Finn started to argue, but Rachel cut him off with her booming voice and large vocabulary.

"How dare you! For you to have the unmitigated temerity to insinuate that Finn and I would engage in sexual intercourse on stage for the sake of voyeurism is insanity!"

The crowd of students stared up at them without a trace of understanding. She sighed and spelled it out for them.

"We will not "do" anything on this stage!"

The disgruntled groans filled the auditorium, and Rachel's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"How about we make a deal. . ."

"Knock it off, Karofsky. . ." Finn was starting to get pissed.

"Hear us out, Hudson. We've been torturing you for a while because we thought you were bat-shit crazy to be dating this diva chick. But what we just saw tips the scales in your favor." Karofsky looked at his cronies and they all nodded in agreement. "We've agreed to stop the torture. No more slushies, no more cafeteria trays. Ever. . ."

Finn and Rachel stood on stage completetly stunned. They knew there had to be a catch.

And boy, was there a catch!

". . .If you make out on stage, in front of us, until the bell rings for second period. And it has to be super sexy. That will be the proof that you guys are hot enough to be left alone."

* * *

Finn stood on the stage dumbstruck and speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A life without slushie showers? But Rachel would never accept!

He turned around to see her reaction, and was floored when Rachel jumped right back into his arms to continue kissing as they'd done before. He caught her and molded her body to his, slipping his hands under her skirt again. The crowd roared in enthusiasm, and Finn and Rachel continued the kiss.

When the bell rang, the crowd groaned in disappointment and started to head out of the auditorium. Karofsky and his friends nodded their unspoken peace offering to Finn, and they left the auditorium without another word. The last kids to leave were the gleeks, who all gave them various looks of approval and thumbs-up gestures. When they were finally alone, they turned to each other, incredulous at their foray into voyeurism.

"Rachel, what's gotten into you? I thought you'd never agree to that!"

She shrugged and entwined her hand in his. She led him out of the auditorium and ignored the looks they were getting in the halls. People were staring at them like they gods or something. It freaked her out and made her happy all at once.

"Well, it had seemed like a good deal. I got to show the school how sexy we are, and we never have to experience a slushie shower again. It was more win-win than anything."

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he marveled at how much things could change in so little time. This morning they were broken up losers, and now they were the hottest couple in school!

"I love you." How could he not love her? She was the one who'd showed him what love is. He was amazed at how easy it was to say the words to her now. He would never pass up the chance to say them to her ever again.

"I love you, too. But, now that we're the sexiest couple in school, we need to keep up with our reputation." A coy smile appeared on her face, and he played along with her teasing.

"Oh, really? And what does that mean?"

She pulled him down for a soft and sensual kiss. "That means we better start scheduling some alone time so we can finish our project." She winked at him and strutted away, leaving him shaking in excitement.

The project was almost completed. One more lesson to go.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

One more chapter to go! And you know what that means!!! Your Citrus Alert will be back!

Thank you Live and Alone for the awesome inspiration for the voyeurism scene! And a special thanks to Mikki13 and Hope813 for their advice, beta-ing, and general awesomeness.

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	7. Lights, Camera, Action!

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: **CITRUS ALERT** YAY! It's back! Too bad it's the final chapter!

Enjoy the conclusion of Touch Me!

* * *

Touch Me

Chapter Seven: Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

Rachel looked at the clock on her nightstand, willing time to move a bit slower for the next few minutes. She had to prepare everything for their afternoon now, while she was alone. She didn't want to ruin the surprise if Finn walked in now and saw what she had planned.

He would be coming back from the pharmacy at any second, and she thanked her lucky stars that her quick thinking had allotted her the time she'd needed to prepare her room for their special day. It had been about two weeks since they'd gotten back together, but it had been impossible to schedule some genuine alone time for the two of them. Luckily, they had a whole Saturday afternoon to themselves in Rachel's house, and she knew this was their chance.

She had sent Finn out to buy a box of condoms. That had been her excuse to get him out of her house for a few minutes. Little did he know, that she had a few of them already hidden in her room; by-products of the sex talks in Health class. But he didn't need to know that.

She pulled out the small camcorder and her tripod, but she wasn't planning on making another MySpace video. She went into her closet and set up the recording devices, aiming the camera towards the bed. She closed the closet door enough that the view of the camera was obstructed, but it would still be able to pick up the video. She smiled to herself as she heard Finn letting himself back into her house. Pushing the little "record" button, she grinned at the genius idea she'd had.

Ever since they got back together a few weeks ago, they had been trying to fit in as many "lessons" as possible to prepare for today. It seemed like they could never get enough of each other; they found time in school, after glee, in the car, whenever and wherever they had the opportunity. She had become quite the exhibitionist, and really didn't mind all that much. Now that they were ready for the real thing, she wanted to make sure she would always remember it.

So she decided to film them making love. She thought it could be a present to Finn, seeing as he gave up his porn collection to save their relationship. If he didn't want to watch videos of other girls, maybe he would want to see videos of Rachel?

She jumped on to her bed and tried to calm her racing heart at the thought of filming their first time together. She didn't want to tell Finn about it, though. It had to be a surprise. When he came into her room, she adjusted herself on her bed, and prepared herself for the moment she would never forget for as long as she lived. She saw the blinking red light of her camcorder from her bed, and she knew she was getting all of this on tape.

Finn entered the bedroom and immediately pulled the box of condoms out of his jacket pocket. Giving Rachel an embarrassed look, she rubbed his back as he took off his coat and shoes.

"They had to do a price check on those things. I was mortified." Rachel winced. That was, like, every person's nightmare while buying condoms.

"Well, now we have them. And you know what that means."

Smiling coyly at her, he turned and climbed on top of her on the mattress, trapping her body under his in a human cage. "What _does_ that mean?"

She felt the burning need blaze through her and she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, bringing him down for a tender kiss. "It means I want you to touch me."

The look in his eyes left Rachel shaking in the intensity of his stare. He leaned down to kiss her softly, then lifted his body and hers up together so she was straddling his lap while they were both sitting up. He reached up and removed her cardigan and camisole in one fluid motion, leaving her topless. She reached over and removed his shirt as well, resisting the urge to drag her fingernails down the expanse of his muscular chest. He removed her bra, and leaned forward to catch one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on the skin lightly. She threw her head back in ecstasy, and she reached down to unbutton his jeans.

She climbed off of his lap, giving him the space to remove his pants while she removed the rest of her clothing. When they were both naked, they held onto each other while they laid down on Rachel's bed and made themselves comfortable.

"So what's next?" Her voice was thick with lust and she could barely recognize it.

"I think maybe I should get off first. It might make _it_ last longer." She nodded in understanding. He was still sensitive about his _problem_, and they both wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible.

"Okay." She reached over to kiss him as her hand trailed below his waist to grab onto his erection. She would never get tired of the thrill that ran through her body whenever she touched him. Knowing that she was giving him pleasure was one of the best feelings in the world. She moved her hand up and down the length of him and stared at his face to see his reaction. Every time he moaned or twitched in pleasure, she felt her own need building inside of her, waiting to burst.

Before he climaxed she bent over to take him into her mouth and avoid a mess on her clean bedsheets. She might be ready for sex, but she wasn't ready for messy sex. Besides, he always made the sexiest sounds when she took him into her mouth, and it served as a real self-esteem booster. She also kind of liked giving blow-jobs. In fact, she _really_ liked giving Finn blow-jobs!

When she sat back up, Finn wasted no time in pulling her back down next to him and laying a smoldering kiss on her lips. She felt lightheaded, and melted into his embrace as he experienced the aftershocks of his orgasm. He held her for a few moments, stroking her hair and whispering "I love you" in stilted breaths. When she felt him grow hard again in her embrace, she knew it was time.

And she was ready.

* * *

Finn laid next to Rachel on her bed, already swimming in the intense emotions that came from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He knew what the next step was, and he was probably more nervous than Rachel was.

He knew the first time for girls was a big deal. He had heard once that it was supposed to hurt for girls when they were virgins. He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt her or ruined her first time. But with the way she was looking at him, and the way she felt in his arms, he couldn't stop himself from growing hard again. He knew she was ready, and so was he.

He reached over to the night-table, and grabbed the box of condoms. He braced himself on his knees while he slipped the latex onto him. It was a foreign feeling, but it was necessary. He had already once thought he was going to be a teenage father, and he would not go through that experience again!

Rachel laid on the bed, waiting for him to get ready. She looked excited and nervous, and when he climbed on top of her and balanced his weight on his hands and knees, her brilliantly shining smile was all the proof he'd needed to know that they were ready. This was actually happening.

He stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes, trying to project to her all the love he'd ever felt for the tiny brunette diva underneath him. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly, and reached up to give him a shy kiss. He felt her open up her legs underneath him, and he almost gasped when he could feel the warmth of her. Her voice was low, but clear. "Yes."

He pushed himself into her, and the feeling of her warmth around him left him seeing stars. A fierce feeling of affection and love washed over him, and he realized in that instant just what this moment meant for them.

At that instant, they were a part of the other. They were connected, body and soul. He was inside her and she surrounded him. Their love was a palpable thing, and he knew in that instant they they weren't having sex. They were making love.

And it was beautiful.

He searched Rachel's face, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. All he saw was a smile as bright as the sun.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't disguise the worry in his voice, and she nodded her head. She moved her hips around in a motion that made the stars invade his vision once again. That had felt way too good.

"Yeah. I'm more than okay."

That was all he'd needed to hear.

He started to thrust inside of her, his hips moving to the beat of his body. His worries melted away when he heard Rachel's sighs of pleasure. He started to lose himself in the feeling of being inside of her, and he closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him.

Unbeknown to Finn, a little camcorder was still recording their every move. It recorded every thrust of Finn's hips. It recorded every moan and sigh of pleasure to come from the young lovers mouths. It recorded Finn when he pulled out of her, and flipped them over so she would be on top. The camera caught Rachel as she was riding Finn with his hands on her hips, pulling her to the beat of his needs. The camera captured the moment when they both reached a blissful climax together, and when she collapsed on top of him, exhausted, yet, satisfied.

Finn held onto Rachel's limp body that was draped over his, breathing heavily. They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and Finn knew in that moment that sex was nothing without love. He was glad they'd waited until they were in love to have sex. It'd made it so much more special.

All of a sudden, Rachel hopped off of him and walked over to her closet. It was so abrupt that he'd sat up, a bit offended. They needed to have after-sex cuddle time!

"Hey! Where are you going?" He practically pouted and Rachel gave him a coy smile. She went to her closet door and opened it up. Standing behind it was Rachel's tiny camcorder, the red light blinking away. He felt his jaw drop open in shock.

Had she been filming them??!!??

"Surprise! You told me that you gave up your porn collection, so I thought we could create our own videos instead! We can watch them together and you can keep them for when you miss me and stuff." She pressed the button on the little camera and the red light stopped blinking. He sat on the bed in shock of his girlfriend and her newfound penchant for exhibitionism.

He secretly loved it. And he could tell she did too.

Could she get any more amazing?

Even after their activities, he felt himself stirring again and burned with the same need as before. She stood there, waiting for his reaction to their home videos. He smiled widely, and reached for the box of condoms again.

"Turn the camera back on." He saw the light blinking again, and he caught her lips in a mind-blowing kiss when she pounced into his arms.

Lights, camera, action!

**THE END**

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I have broken my Finchel-sex cherry! I hope you liked it!

Until Next Time *sings* Don't Stop . . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
